gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Banks
Elizabeth Maresal Mitchell[1] (born February 10, 1974), known professionally as Elizabeth Banks, is an American actress. Banks had her film debut in the low-budget independent film Surrender Dorothy. Since then, she has been well-known for her roles in Definitely, Maybe, Zack and Miri Make a Porno, W., Role Models, Wet Hot American Summer, The Uninvited and the original Spider-Man film franchise. Banks has also portrayed roles as guest star in television shows through her career, including the role of Dr. Kim Briggs, Zach Braff's love interest in the television sitcom Scrubs, and her role as Avery Jessup, Jack Donaghy's wife in 30 Rock. Trivia *Banks was born in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, the eldest of four children of Ann and Mark Mitchell.[ *Banks is Jewish, later converted to Judaism upon marrying sportswriter and producer Max Handelman. *Her father was a factory worker for General Electric and her mother worked in a bank. *As a young child, she was a contestant on the Nickelodeon game show Finders Keepers. She graduated from Pittsfield High School in 1992 and attended the University of Pennsylvania where she was a member of the Delta Delta Delta Sorority. Banks graduated''magna cum laude'' in 1996. In 1998, she completed schooling at the American Conservatory Theater and earned an MFA. *Banks changed her name to avoid confusion with actress Elizabeth Mitchell.[4] She debuted in the independent film Surrender Dorothy, as Elizabeth Casey, and quickly gained widespread exposure through the comedy film The 40-Year-Old Virgin. *In August 2005, at the Williamstown Theatre Festival, Banks starred in William Inge's Bus Stop''as Cherie, the sexy, blond, aspiring nightclub singer.[5] Jeffrey Borak wrote that Banks' portrayal was acted "with poise, clarity and a shrewd feel for Cherie's complexities. Her performance is all of a piece and in harmony, stylistically, with the performances around her...."[6] In 2005, she appeared on the show ''Stella, and in May 2006, she had a role in the season five finale of theNBC comedy Scrubs as Dr. Kim Briggs, the love interest of J.D. (Zach Braff). The character has appeared throughout seasons six, seven and eight as a recurring guest star. *In 2006, Banks appeared in the American football drama film Invincible, in which she played Mark Wahlberg's love interest. The film is based on the true story of bartender Vince Papale. Later, she and co-star Wahlberg were nominated for the "Best Kiss" award at the MTV Movie Award. Also that year, she landed the starring role in the comedy-horror Slither. Despite mildly positive reviews from critics, it grossed only $12 million worldwide, less than half the budget of the film. *In 2007, she played the female lead in the comedy Meet Bill, alongside Aaron Eckhart and Jessica Alba. Also that year, Banks had a small role in the Christmas comedy film Fred Claus, co-starring Vince Vaughnand Paul Giamatti. In 2008, she played a love interest in the comedy Definitely, Maybe, alongside Isla Fisher and Ryan Reynolds, starred with Seth Rogen as the eponymous female lead in the Kevin Smithcomedy Zack and Miri Make a Porno, and played United States First Lady Laura Bush in W., Oliver Stone's biopic of George W. Bush.[7] *In 2009, Banks appeared in the thriller The Uninvited, a remake of the Korean horror film A Tale of Two Sisters.[8] The film was about an intrusive stepmother who makes life miserable for the teen daughters of her new husband. Banks based her character, Rachel, on Rebecca De Mornay's character in The Hand That Rocks the Cradle".[9] "It was very important to me that every line reading I gave could be interpreted two ways," says Banks of her role, "So that when you go back through the movie you can see that". *Banks is a frequent co-star of actor Paul Rudd, the two having appeared in four films together to date (Wet Hot American Summer, The Baxter, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, and Role Models).[10] "There was a David O. Russell movie that I really wanted to make with Vince Vaughn that ended up falling apart",[9] said Banks, referring to the film H-Man Cometh, in a January 2009 interview. *On December 8, 2009, it was announced that Banks would appear in at least four episodes of the Emmy-winning sitcom 30 Rock as a love interest for Jack Donaghy (Alec Baldwin).[11] She went on to appear in nine episodes of the fourth season. Banks is set to star alongside Leslie Mann in What Was I Thinking?, based upon the book by Barbara Davilman and Liz Dubelman. *Banks also appeared as Betty Brant, an executive at the Daily Bugle in the Sam Raimi-directed films of the Spider-Man film series, which starred former Spidey Tobey Maguire at the time from 2002 to 2007. Banks also appeared in the 2003 film Seabiscuit (another Tobey Maguire film) and then the 2011 independent film The Details. *She appeared in 6 films in 2005. Category:Actors Category:Actor stubs Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Former Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film cast considerations Category:Actors who are Jewish Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members